Tryin to Live This Life
by Draco's Midnight Kiss
Summary: Sarah,her parents and brother have to move to England because of her father's new job. She'll start at a new school, Hogwarts, in the fall. There, she'll make new friends and new enemies, find love, and unearth some unknown things about her family's past.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer- Um k, well I guess that I have to do this, but I think it's a bit obvious. I don't any of the characters or things that you might recognize. I do however own myself, even though my name has been changed to protect the innocent. Lol I think I saw that on COPS once hehehe.

Alrighy...well this is my first Harry Potter fic, so bare with me. If it's bad, I'm really sorry. It's rated PG-13 for now, for stuff that might happen...might change, I dunno. The main pairing is Draco and an original character. Maybe some Hermione and Ron and Harry and Ginny...no idea as of right now, 2:49 in the a.m. PST.

* * *

"Man, I'm really gonna miss you guys," I said to my friends as we all tried to hold back our tears.   
"We're gonna miss you too, Sar. We'll try to uh...what's that thing called again?" my friend Andi asked.   
"You mean 'call'?" said another friend, Jaime.  
"Oh yeah! Call! Anyway, we'll try to call you as much as we can!" Andi said as we all rolled our eyes.  
"Why are your parents trying to act like muggles?" my best friend, Lily, asked. The others nodded in agreement.   
"I don't really know. They actually made Matt and I pack our things. And we have to take a plane to England. They told us that we need to act just like our muggle neighbors. I wish they would tell me what this is all about."   
"Sarah, honey, it's time to go. Say goodbye to your friends now." My mother called.   
"Ugh, I wish I could stay here with you guys. I'll try to come visit as much as I can." I gave each of them a hug as I said this.  
  
After we had everything in the car, my mom, dad, older brother, Matt, and I were off to the airport. I'd never really been in our car before, to it kind of fascinated me.   
We were moving to England because my father had gotten a job in the Ministry of Magic...whatever that was. My parents had explained to us that we weren't allowed to use magic when we weren't in school, so we had to act just like to muggles around us.  
All this seemed so foreign. Kids from magical families in England, starting at age eleven and going until they were seventeen, had to go to a school called Hogwarts. It was basically a boarding school, because the students have to stay there during the year, and only get to go home for holidays.   
This was going to be a real challenge.  
  
As we flew from out home in Oregon to England, I read the letters I had received from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Miss Henry,  
We are pleased that you will be attending Hogwarts this year. We understand that you are at about the same level as the restof the 6th years.  
Term begins on September the 1st. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11:00 from platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station.  
There are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You are sorted into houses your first year, but seeing as you are a 6th year, and your brother a 7th, we are making special accommodations for you.  
You may take the Hogwarts Express if you like, or you may travel in your own way. Mosts students take the train, as it gives them the whole experience of attending Hogwarts.  
Arrangements have been made with your parents for you to come visit the school before the start of the school year. You will be sorted, shown around the castle, and around your common room.  
Enclosed is a list of some items you will need to pick up. The best place for shopping is Diagon Alley.  
We hope that you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts and are sure you will do well.  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
_ Hmmm... well, she seems sort of nice. I wonder what she teaches._ I took out the list of things I needed to get and scanned over it.   
_Alright so I need to get some plain robes...wait what? Plain robes? Oh... right, those kinds of robes. Weird. A hat. Okay. A winter cloak. I wonder how cold it gets there? What else? Oh cool! I can have a car, owl, or toad. Well definitely not a toad.  
_ I sat awhile longer, just going over things, slowly drifting into sleep...  
  
"Do you need some help?" A voice from behind me said. It didn't sound like the voice of someone that really wanted to help, more like that of a person who was trying to show off for their friends.   
"No, actually I'm do-," I started as I turned around to face the voice. As I did so, I looked straight into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They were icy blue and cold, but as I looked deeper into them, they seemed almost..._lonely_. As I examined the face the eyes belonged to, I found the sight to be quite pleasant. The boy had white blonde hair that was gelled back with a few stray strands falling about his face. His features weren't so bad either. He looked like he played sports, and appeared to be about 6 feet tall. A giant compared to my 5'1" stature. He had had a smirk on his face at first, but as soon as we locked eyes, it went away and was replaced by a smile. I thought I even saw him blush a little.  
I looked away suddenly, aware people were starting to stare. "Uh, no, no I'm fine. Doing just great."  
"Oh, well, okay..." his tone had changed and he sounded a bit disappointed.  
"Well actually, I was just about to take a break from shopping and um well..." I said taking a breath. _Oh wow I can't believe I'm gonna say this to someone I just met_'. "Do you maybe wanna get a drink with me?" I had to be 10 shades of red by now.  
His eyes lit up. "Sure! I mean yeah sure, that'd be cool." he said. I laughed inside. _Somebody seems eager_.  
"Okay." I laughed. "But um, where should we go? I just moved to England, and this is my first time at Diagon Alley." I explained.  
"Huh?" He said while taking his gaze away from me. _Was he just checking me out?_ "Oh right, ok, well we could go to The Leaky Cauldron. Or there's Florean Fortecue's Ice Cream Parlor..."  
"Ice cream?!" I asked suddenly, cutting him off.  
"Um, yeah, ice cream....do they not have it where you're from?" he asked a little cautiously.  
"What? Oh!" I laughed, " Of course they have ice cream! I just wasn't sure if magical fold here ate ice cream, that's all. Well that, and I haven't had any in ages, so I got a little over excited I guess." I smiled blushing a little at my excitement.  
"Oh, gotcha! So do you want some ice cream then?" he asked.  
"I would love some."  
We weren't far from the ice cream parlor, so it was a short walk. I learned that his name was Draco, and I told him mine was Sarah.  
"It's pretty boring, I know, but that's what I'm stuck with." I said as we sat down at an empty table outside. I got some peanut butter ice cream, and he got some chocolate. He smiled his gorgeous smile of his that made me just melt inside.  
"I don't think it's boring. I think it's pretty...And it fits you," he added. I looked at him inquisitively, and he must have caught my drift, because he said. "A pretty name, for an even prettier girl."  
Was I hearing things right? Had he just called me pretty? I just looked away, smiling like a fool and blushing like crazy.  
"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, a bit worried.  
I looked back up at him and our eyes met again. "No, no! Not at all! It's just that no one had ever really called me pretty before." I said quietly.  
"That's crazy! You're beautiful." he replied. He actually seemed like he genuinely meant it too.  
I just kept smiling. "Thanks" was pretty much all I could get out.  
"So you just moved to England right?" I nodded. "Where did you move from?" he asked changing the subject. I silently thanked him.  
"The states. I lived on the West Coast in Oregon. My dad got a job in the Ministry of Magic, so we had to move over here." I told him.  
"Oh wow, that's cool. What does your dad do there, if it's ok that I ask?" he questioned me.  
I chuckled. "It's fine, don't worry. But um, yeah I don't really know what it is that he does there." I confessed. He laughed a little too. _Man, he has a great laugh. And an amazing smile. I wonder how old he is_.  
He must have read my mine because he said, "So hey, how old are you? I'm 16."  
"Me too. So you go to Hogwarts right?"  
"Yeah. I'm in Slytherin. What about you? Is that where you're gonna go?"  
"Yep, my brother and I are going to go there. We don't know what houses we're going to be in yet though. We have to go up there in a few days to get sorted, and shown around. My brother, Matt, is um...well a 7th year I guess, and I'm a 6th. Our schooling is a bit different back in the states, but luckily we both already know every thing you have all learned, so there's no worries." I said with a smile...again.  
"Good, cause I'm really looking forward to having classes with you." He said, smiling that makes-you-wanna-melt-kinda-sexy smile of his. I knew I had to be looking tomato-red by now from blushing.  
"So do you get to have dances, or parties or get to go one field trips, or anything fun like that at Hogwarts?" Hehehe....dances....   
"Well, starting in our 3rd years, with parent permission, we do get to go to Hogsmeade every once in a while. We do have dances every so often around holidays. I know there's the Yule Ball for sure, but I can't say for certain on the others. And um well as far as parties go, we do have feasts around holidays, but that's kind of about it."   
"That's pretty cool. It was fun at my old school, cause we would go on field trips to look at the muggles. It was hilarious!" We both laughed a little.   
"Sounds great." He said still laughing a bit. His expression changed though, and he looked sort of nervous. "Um, can I ask you something?"   
"You just did!" I laughed, and smiled weakly. "I'm just kidding, don't worry. Anyway, yeah go ahead."   
"Well, um, uh...would you maybe like to – "  
"Sarah. Sarah. Sarah! Come on, wake up. I'm gonna shove something up your nose if you don't wake up soon." A voice said. _Wait, what's going on? Where's Draco? It wasn't a dream, was it?  
_ "That's really mature Matt. No wonder the chicks dig you so much." I said sarcastically to my brother. I was heart broken though; it was just a dream after all.  
  
We had landed in London. My family and I gathered up our things, picked up our luggage, and waved down a taxi to take us to our new house. So this was England.

* * *

So yeah...please review and tell me what you thought of the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad, and you guys don't hate me forever for it! I should hopefully be getting chapter 2 up soon, so keep your eyes out for that. Thanks a ton for reading this!


	2. The House and the Long Wait

Disclaimer- Yeah I think that after reading the first chapter, you can all tell that I'm not J.K. Rowling, so this is rather pointless.

Yeah I'm having difficulties with ff.net, and it's rather angering me. So I'm gonna shut up and let you read chapter 2!

* * *

We got moved in and settled pretty quickly, well for having to do everything muggle-style.   
Our house was pretty cool, I have to admit. We had a really big back yard that backed on to a lake. There was a little trail that led from our yard through a few trees to the lake. It was so beautiful. There was even a little waterfall that came down into the lake. It had a couple of streams leading off of it too. It was really indescribable. I loved it as soon as I saw it.  
We also had a pool in the back yard. It was covered by this amazing pool house. It had gorgeous French doors that opened to the patio so that even though it was covered, you could still feel like you were part of the group. Or well you could close them too and feel alone...hehehe the things that are gonna happen in there.  
The house itself was quite large. When you first walk in the front door, you're in the entry hall. To the right is the kitchen and to the left is this beautiful staircase leading upstairs. Right above you was the amazing chandelier. If you looked straight ahead, you could see the fireplace in the living room. Off of the living room on the right, was the dining room, which also connected to the kitchen. To the left of the living room was like a computer room I guess. That's where the computer was going to be, and we might have a T.V. and some couches in there as well, if we just wanna get away from everyone else.   
The kitchen was incredible. My mom and I are going to have such a great time cooking in there! There's also a door that leads to the garage, and another to the fully finished basement. It's crazy cool down there! There's a pool table, foosball table, pinball machine, ahh it's amazing! Luckily it has a bathroom down there, so that we won't have to run upstairs! Some how, I think my dad had something to do with all the cool stuff down there. It felt like his way of apologizing for uprooting us. I might just have to forgive him a little...   
  
Anyway, so back upstairs! In the living room, as I said, there's a fire place. It's really neat, cause it's one of those double sided ones. Does that make any sense? Well anyway, you can look at it from both sides, and it's like a room divider. So it makes it seem like there is a main living room, and a smaller one that you can just sit in and either look out side, or at the fire, or chill, or whatever floats your boat!   
Alright, so remember that staircase that I was talking about before? Well it leads to the 2nd floor of the house! Wow! What a concept! Ok, enough with the sarcasm...for now anyway. So anyway, upstairs, there are 3 bedrooms: my parents', brother's, and a guest room. There's also two bathrooms, a family room, and a den for my dad.   
When you walk up the stairs, the first room that you are going to come to is my brother's room. It's connected to the guest room by one of the bathrooms. Wow, I wonder what's gonna happen when grandparents come over...hehehe.... So yeah it's a pretty nice potty room actually, it's got a shower tub combo, a full length mirror on both doors, plus a ceiling to counter mirror above the sink, er well sinks.   
So um enough about the bathroom! The next room after the guest room, is the family room. It's right in the middle of the second floor, centered perfectly. It's like the living room, in that the fireplace is a double sided one. On the wall facing the back yard is an amazing window that looks back on the lake and yard.   
Next is my parents' room. Well, it's really my dad's den and the master bath, but you have to go through their room to get to them. I'm don't think I really need to explain another bathroom to you, so I'll skip that part.  
  
So where in all this is my room? Well, right past my parents' room is another door. If you didn't know, you'd probably think that it was just another closet or something. But when you open the door, you find another set of stairs that lead to the 3rd floor. So up the stairs ya go... upon reaching the top, you are met by a very nice, very spacious room. There are some windows that look out to the back. There's another foosball table, as well as a closet full of games. I think that my dad had definitely been up there. And not just because of that, but there was also an awesome T.V. and stereo system set up. There were tons of videos, DVDs, and CDs...yep Dad's definitely been up here. So like I said, there was a closet full of games, and well there was another closet as well, but I didn't go look in it just yet. I was more concerned with yet another door!   
The moment I walked into the room, I knew it had to be mine. The wall facing the back yard had the most beautiful bay window you'll ever see. It looked out on to the back yard and the lake. I could just imagine the sun rises and sun sets. As you turn around, you see the built in book shelves that go on either side of the bed. Next to the one that would be on the left of my bed, is another amazing fire place. Well, at least I know that even if the power goes out, our house will still be warm, hahaha.  
The room itself is actually pretty large. To the right of the right book shelf, and to the left of the fire place, are doors that lead into the very spacious walk in closet that wraps around behind the room. I don't know that I'm necessarily going to need all that room, but it might come in handy in the future. There's actually another closet sort of thing that connects the room with the amazing bathroom. It'll be a good place to get dressed after a shower.   
So in to the bathroom...ok, so I'm not gonna ramble on about it, but it's pretty stinking cool. There's a shower as well as a bath tub. The bathtub has like a lip thing around it, so that you can put things like candles or whatever around it when you're taking a bath. There's also a full length mirror on one wall, and another that goes all the way across the wall above the sink.   
After taking everything in, I ran down stairs and announced that the entire 3rd floor was mine. My parents said it was fine, and my brother said he didn't care. Well ok, so he hadn't seen it yet, but hey, it's not my fault that he's so slow.  
  
I went back up to my room, and decided to start unpacking. My dad had sent my bed up to my room when I had told him which room I wanted, so at least I didn't have to deal with that. While unpacking and putting things away, I realized that it might be a good idea to wash my clothes again...just in case I missed any.   
I'd just opened up another box to start emptying its contents when I came upon the small jewelry box that had belonged to my 7-greats grandmother. It was baby blue with a rose on each side and ribbon connecting them. The lid had a little girl and a carousel horse on it. When the lid was taken off, and light hit it in a certain place, it would play music.   
  
My 7-greats grandmother, Sarah McTiernan, didn't really care what happened to most of her possessions after she died, but there were a few things that she indicated go to certain people. The jewelry box was one of those things. She said that it was to go to no one except her 7-greats granddaughter. Well needless to say, my ancestors thought it a bit odd, but she was so well respected and loved by the whole family, that no one argued.   
To make sure that it went to the right person, she did describe the girl. Her hair would be between medium and dark brown with sun streaks in it. Her eyes would be as green as the purest emeralds and would sparkle like the stars. She would have a smile that would make anyone who saw it forget their worries while they were with her. In all truth, she had described herself, but she said that's what the child was going to look like. She would also have the same name. It wouldn't really be purposely, but it would just happen.   
  
So my family passed down the story, and made sure that everyone knew what this child would be like, and the happiness she would bring to the family again. While waiting for this descendent to arrive, the jewelry box would be kept by the oldest living descendent would keep it safe. Everyone thought it odd that it wouldn't open, but most just thought that this was because it was so old.   
Even though the story was to be passed down, when it came to my father's generation, none were to be told, so that it was sure to go to the right child. They didn't want any of them trying to have only girls and naming them all Sarah. They didn't want anyone to try to purposely have this child.   
  
Well everything was going fine and dandy, until my 2nd cousin and I were born. Up till then, there had been no Sarah born, and none that looked like Sarah McTiernan in the slightest. All the girls that were born were either blond with green eyes, or brunette with blue eyes. Well, my great-aunt Mary accidentally let it slip one day to her daughter-in-law about the jewelry box, and how everyone was waiting for the baby to come. Upon hearing this, her daughter-in-law was sure that she would be the one to have this baby. After all, her husband had the brown hair, and she had the green eyes, so why not?  
My 2nd cousin and I were born just days apart. She was named Sarah Elizabeth McTiernan, purely because her mother was certain she was the one. While this was taking place in England, my parents were in the United States, waiting for their 2nd child to be born. I arrived on the 18th of December at 8:36 in the morning and was named Sarah Elizabeth McTiernan as well. But my name didn't come from a mother thinking her child was destined for a very special gift. It came from two parents that had simply thought it sounded pretty.   
Well, now the family was in a bind. There were two Sarah's, and no one knew which one the gift was to go to. On the day of my birth, they were about to give it to my 2nd cousin, but then they found out I had been born. In looking at the two of us, you couldn't see have had two more different babies. We both of course had blue eyes at the time, because all babies are born that way. But she was as bald as a doorknob, while I had thick black hair.   
Now I don't want to sound conceited, but I was a beautiful baby. People actually stopped to tell my mom how pretty I was. My cousin? Well, still bald at the age of 1 ½, she was one of the funniest looking things out there.  
You can imagine how mad my er – well I don't actually know what I'm supposed to call her, but anyway, you can imagine how mad she was that I had been born. She accused my parents of copying her with my name, but my whole family knew that wasn't true. I think she was probably just bitter because she had such a "lovely" baby.   
As we got older, my hair started to lighten to dark brown, while my 2nd cousin's (finally) came in blond. Her eyes stayed bright blue, and mine started changing to green. We were a little past two when this started happening. My family was figuring that the gift should go to me, but my – er – heck I'm just gonna call her my aunt – had a fit and said that we needed to wait a few more years.   
  
And so they waited.

* * *

Alright, I know this wasn't the most exciting chapter, and I'm really sorry. I needed this stuff though, cause it has to deal with stuff later on in the story. So yeah sorry if I bored you to death!!Thanks for reading! 


	3. New Findings

Ok wow. Yeah I am soooooooo sorry that this has taken me so long to get up! I started summer school gags last Monday, so I was busy with that last week, and then the week before that, my grandparents were staying with us, so that was a challenge. Plus, I needed to get this chapter all the way written and typed up, so I was trying to find time for that.

Monday through Thursday I'm gonna have summer school, so I don't know how much I'll be updating during the week, but I'll try my darndest on the weekends. I actually got a bunch written this morning, between 4 and 5. Ok so it's only 5:36, and I was and am supposed to be sleeping, but shhh! Don't tell! Alright enough of my yacking! On with chapter 3!

* * *

It was nearing Christmas, and our twelfth birthdays. The whole family was getting together in England this year. My parents, brother and I had all been living in the states, so we didn't see everyone that often. Sure pictures were sent, but it wasn't the same.   
The moment we arrived at Great Aunt Mary's manor, all eyes had turned to me. This was a bit unnerving for me. They all just wanted to get a look at me, to see what I looked like now. I heard many "oh my"s and "oh she looks just like her"s. I had no idea what was going on or what they were talking about? Who did I look like?  
My grandmother came over to me and said, "Sarah, dear, there is something we need to show you." Confused, I let her lead me down the hall to a portrait, with most of the family close behind.  
I looked into the portrait to see a girl that looked about my age who also looked just like me. I just stared, mouth gaping, while the girl moved about the portrait, smiling at me.  
"This isn't some sort of mirror is it?" I asked my grandmother.   
"No dear," she said smiling, "this is a portrait of your 7-greats- grandmother, Sarah McTiernan when she was around your age." I just stood there looking at her with feelings of mixed shock and confusion.   
"Was I named after her?" I asked, not taking my eyes away from her. "Well, in a way, yes, but not intentionally on your parent's part." She said giving my er-um aunt a "look".   
I couldn't believe it. I just stood there looking at the portrait of my 7- greats-grandmother. I couldn't believe how much I looked like her.   
"But why are you showing me this?" I questioned.   
"Well, we all thought that you'd like to put a face to the person who left this to you." My grandma said, handing me the jewelry box.  
It was so beautiful. I knew it was very old, but it looked so new, like it had been taken care of extremely well. I opened it, and it started playing music. I heard the whole family gasp behind me, along with some "Oh my! She opened it! It hasn't been opened for 10 generations!"  
"She left this to _me_?"   
"To you and only you, my child." My grandmother said.   
Some how we all managed to move about the house, going to rooms, going to the kitchen, fussing about things. I still am not sure how I got to my room, but some how I did. As I sat there admiring the box's beauty, I realized that there was a very tiny roll of parchment inside of it. I took it out, unrolled it, enlarged it, and read it.  
  
_My Dearest Sarah-   
  
Words cannot describe my feelings. I am overjoyed that my cousin has told me about you. About how sweet you will be, how caring and kind, how brave and determined, how beautiful you shall become, everything.  
  
However, I am also deeply grieved that I will never get to see you or hold in my arms, watch you grow up or tell you stories. My precious, precious girl, you have no idea how much I would love to gaze upon you.  
  
I have never met you, and I suppose I never shall, but I love you none the less. I realize by now you must be wondering just how in Merlin I know all these things about you, or how I even know about you. I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that my cousin, Marie McTiernan, is a seer. She is gifted, and cursed with the Sight. She has seen a great many things, wonderful and terrible as well. She even saw you, and told me all about you.   
  
There are things you don't know yet, about yourself and about our family. I can not tell you about them at this time, but trust me, my dear, you will learn everything in due time.  
  
Sadly, I must leave you now. Though you may not realize it, you will be hearing more from me in the future. And every time you gaze upon this jewelry box, may you thing of me. I will always be there for you in one way or another.   
  
Never forget that.  
  
With All My Love,  
  
Sarah Elizabeth McTiernan_  
  
As my thoughts came back to the present, I smiled as I looked at the small object in my hands. I could tell that she watched over me from heaven all these yeas. I still hadn't learned anything new about myself or my family, other than my brother is a complete retard. Alright, so nothing earth shattering.  
  
_ Well, I guess I better finish unpacking._

* * *

Ahhhhh! I'm sorry this one is way short! I feel like crap letting it be this short, but oh well, there's not much I can do. Okay that's a total lie considering I'm the one writing this thing, but the next stuff is for another chapter! So I guess that's just the way it's gonna have to be!  
If you guys have any questions or comments, PLEASE don't hesitate to leave a review or email me! My email is . I wanna know what you all think of my story, so like I said, please don't hesitate to leave me a message in one way or another! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible! I promise! 


	4. The Sorting

Alrighty! First off, I wanna say thanks to** Nikki P**, **Akalei**, **ShadowStar21 **for reviewing! Thank you so much! . Hehe! Anyways, I got this chapter done, so I thought I might as well post it! I probably should be doing my summer school work, but this is way more fun! It's so funny though, cause I'm actually doing it for English...I find that a little odd considering I'm writing this, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I forgot one last chapter, but I didn't really need it, cause there wasn't any Harry Potter stuff in it. There is in this chapter though. The Song of the Sorting Hat is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.

Ok last thing! I'm _really_ sorry that there hasn't been any action or any interaction with the Golden Trio or Draco or what not, but it's going to start soon! Probably next chapter! Until then, I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

The next few weeks flew by pretty quickly. Most of mine and my brother's time was spent outside. We'd go down to the lake or hang out in the back yard and around the pool. We became friends with some of the other kids that lived around us.   
  
It was now the 26th of July and my brother and I needed to go to Hogwarts to get sorted. We were going by Floo Powder with our bother to Professor Dumbledore's office.   
"Mom, why does everyone have such weird names in this country? I mean come on what's with the name Albus Dumbledore anyway?" Matt said as we were getting ready to leave.   
"Oh shut up Matt, I'm sure people here will think that Matt McTiernan is a weird name." I spoke up.   
"What are you talking about? My name is perfectly normal. Now your name..."   
"Oh will you two stop fighting! It's time to go. And Matt," my mother said, making Matt be quite and look at her. "Your sister's right, shut up."   
Oh man the look on his face was priceless! As soon as my mom had turned her back, I stuck my tongue out at him and then pointed and silently laughed so my mom wouldn't hear me.   
"Alright, now remember to say 'Professor Albus Dumbledore's office'." My mother reminded us as she took a handful of Floo Powder, and stepped into the fireplace. She said the location, threw the Powder into the fire, and was gone in the emerald green flames.   
"Man that is so wicked. It just gets cooler every time I see it." I said.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're next." My brother said.   
I shoved him and then took a handful of Floo Powder. I stepped into the fireplace, said 'Professor Albus Dumbledore's office', threw the powder into the fire, and was off. I remembered to keep my elbows in, and my eyes shut. I loved to see some one leave and arrive by Floo Powder, but I forgot how sick it always made me feel when I did it myself.   
I opened my eyes to make sure I was in the right place. I saw my mom and stepped out into the most amazing place I'd ever seen. The walls were covered with portraits of old witches and wizards talking to each other and moving around as they pleased. I saw cabinets and tables filled with so many different, strange, and cool items.   
Just as I was turning, to take in even more of this amazing room, who unceremoniously falls flat on his face onto the floor from the fireplace but my brother.   
"Wow Matt, you sure are graceful." I said helping him get off his butt.   
"Sarah! Be nice to your brother!" My mom half yelled at me. As I turned to defend myself, she added, "especially in front of your new headmaster!"   
I mumbled a "sorry mom", and looked at the ground. Oh he is so gonna pay for that later.   
"Don't worry my dear Mrs. McTiernan. It's quite alright. I've heard much worse in my years at headmaster here at Hogwarts." Another voice piped up. I looked up and saw the oldest looking man I'd ever seen. He had a long silver-grey beard, and his hair, which was equally long, was the same color. He wore half-moon spectacles, elegant robes, and had the brightest blue eyes. They had a bit of a mischievous twinkle to them. Right then, I knew I was going to like this guy.  
"All the same sir," she paused and gave us the evil eye, before looking back at Dumbledore, "I still apologize. Anyway, these are my children, Matthew and Sarah." She said pulling us in front of her.   
"It's very nice to meet you sir." I said politely while shaking his hand. Matt followed suit. What? We were raised with some manners you know.   
"As it is a great pleasure to meet you both as well." Dumbledore replied. "Now the first thing we need to do is get you both sorted. If you would sit down please." He said, motioning towards some chairs. We sat down graciously as he got up and walked over to some shelves. On the top most shelf sat an old beat up hat. Dumbledore took it down and placed it on his desk.   
"This," he motioned toward to had, "is the Sorting Hat. It will decide which house you are to be in while you attend Hogwarts." With that, a rip at the bottom of the hat opened up and started moving. It looked like it was...no, hats don't yawn, do they? I didn't have time to think about this, because all of the sudden, it began speaking.  
"Oh you may no...wait a minute, something isn't right here. Where are all the children?" it said.   
"Ah, yes my dear Sorting Hat. I'm afraid I've forgotten to tell you. Today you will only be sorting two students." Dumbledore said. The hat actually looked rather disgruntled at this.   
"Only two?" it replied.   
"Yes, yes, only two. You see we have two new students joining us from America this year. They are in their 6th and 7th years. We thought it best to get them sorted early." Dumbledore explained.   
"Ah, very well then. Shall I continue?" the Sorting Hat asked Dumbledore, who nodded yes.   
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
"That, my dear students, was the song of the Sorting Hat. Now, I think that we will sort Matthew first." And with that, Dumbledore picked up the hat and put it on Matt's head.   
All I could do was sit there and watch my brother's face go from shock, to embarrassment, and then back to shock. At this point I'm totally scared out of my wits, 'cause I don't know what's going on.   
All was quiet for about a minute, then the Sorting Hat cleared its throat like it was getting ready to yell something.  
"Please remember there is no need to shout here in my office." Dumbledore spoke up before the Sorting Hat got the chance to yell.   
"Ah yes well...as I was going to say, Gryffindor."  
"Ah, a very good house indeed! I think you shall make some good friends there, Matthew." Dumbledore said. It looked like his eyes were twinkling again as he said this.   
"And now, Miss MicTiernan, it is your turn." He said while turning to me and placing the hat on my head.   
'Yes, yes, it's all here in your head. You're very kind to others, a quick learner, attributes of Ravenclaws. You'll do whatever you must to get the job done, and want to prove yourself, yes good Slytherin qualities.'   
_Holy Shit! I'm going crazy! I'm hearing things now!_ I'm sure my facial expressions could show my shock, because Matt was sitting there laughing at me. Figures.   
'Ah, a fiery personality as well. Yes well, my dear, don't you worry. You're not going crazy. Most students think that when the first hear the Sorting Hat inside their heads. I assure you, it's perfectly normal.'   
_Great, now I've got a hat talking to me. That's real normal._   
'Ahem,' the Sorting Hat cleared its throat to show it's annoyance with me.   
_Sorry, sorry, I won't interrupt again._   
'Back to business. Hmm... I see you are loyal to those you care about, that's the Hufflepuff in you. And you are brave, yes, yes, that's the Gryffindor. But wait, what's this?'   
_What's what?! What'd I do?!_   
'It's nothing you've done; it's what you shall do. I had not realized that you were the other McTiernan. The 7-greats-grandaugher of the beloved Sarah McTiernan. Well we've been waiting many years for you to come to Hogwarts. It's been almost five years since your cousin came to us. But now you are here. Both the McTiernan girls, and you, you are the one that will set the prophecy in motion. There is only one place for you to go!'   
"Yes, the girl shall go to Gryffindor as well! But why did you not tell me she was coming Professor Dumbledore?! I would have liked to have known in advance that this one would be coming to us. I mean after all, she is the one that will bring about the –"   
Dumbledore cut the Sorting Hat off. "I think that is enough talk about that, my dear Sorting Hat. Well, since you are both in Gryff-"   
"Please Professor, what was the prophecy the Sorting hat talking about? And who is the other McTiernan? And what did it mean you've been waiting for me?" I interrupted.   
"Sarah! I though we raised you better than that! You know not to interrupt adults!" My mom was fuming.   
Dumbledore just put up his hand and said, "It's quite alright, Mrs. McTiernan. I had hoped that the Sorting Hat had not told her anything. I see that it has though. Very well." Dumbledore suddenly looked rather grave. "We should step into my sitting room. This might take awhile to explain." He motioned for us to go into a small room behind him. He then turned to a portrait of a knight and said to it in a low voice that I think only I heard, "Please round up the McTiernans. It's time for a talk."

* * *

So was that ok? I hope so! I wrote most of it at like 3 in the morning when I was supposed to be sleeping, lol. So you all know the drill! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	5. The Prophecy

Oh man, I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Summer school has been a bitch, and then there's the whole having to spend time with family, so I haven't really had time to write. But I did most of this at about 1 in the a.m. yesterday....It seems that's when I usually get my writing done.

Anyways, here's chapter 5! Again, sorry there's not much action, but he at least you get to learn about the prophecy! Also again, no real fun HP characters. There is mention of a few of them. And a mention of a character from book 3! If you review (which I hope you all do!) tell me who you think it is! Alright, well on with chapter 5!

* * *

My mom and Matt were already seated, and as I came in, I was everyone clearing out of their portraits. As Dumbledore came in, I asked him how many McTiernans would be coming.  
"Oh there will be quite a few. Your family is very old and very large. We'll need all the portrait space we can get," he told me.   
I nodded my head in understanding. "If it isn't too much for me to ask Professor, what sort of prophecy is this?" I questioned.   
"Well, my dear, you know that Sarah McTiernan's cousin, Marie, was a seer, do you not?" I nodded, much to my mother and brother's surprise. "Well, you see...ah, Sarah, you're here already," Dumbledore said to something – er well someone – behind me.   
I turned to look, and saw a slightly elderly looking witch in one of the portrait frames behind me. She still had very dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. I gasped as I realized who it was.   
"You don't think I'd wait around once I heard my 7-greats-grandaughter had finally arrived at Hogwarts, do you?" she said huffily to Dumbledore.   
"No, of course not. I figured that Sir Cadogen would come to you first." He confirmed. "I was about to tell Sarah about the prophecy, but I suppose that you should be the one to tell her."   
"Yes, yes, that I should. Let's see now...Ah yes. Well, as you know, my dear cousin had the sight. As I told you, it was a blessing and a curse. She only told those she trusted most what she saw. I was one of the lucky few.  
"From the time we were teenagers, she wrote down all the visions she had. She told me about seeing you one day, but she said there were other things that went along with it. You see, my child, it had gotten to point where she was afraid. She didn't want to have visions any more, especially since they were becoming more severe. She had decided that she no longer wanted to be a seer. Now this was nothing to take lightly. You see, a seer's normal powers are so intertwined with their sight, that if they gave up one, they would have to give up the other as well.   
"This was fine with her. She was willing to become a muggle. Besides that, she was willing to raise her family muggle. In fact she preferred it. She didn't want her descendents to live in the world she saw coming.   
"Now, along with seeing you, she saw other things that would take place around and in your lifetime. As I said, her descendents would be muggle, and while they would still know the rest off the family, we could not do or discuss magic around them.   
"She saw that one day however, one of her descendents would show signs that she was a witch, and would attend Hogwarts. When she saw you, she also saw that your family would not be living in Europe, but in the United States. Now of course it hadn't become the United States yet, but that's beside the point. She told me that our families would be together once again be together again at Hogwarts. And when I say our families, I mean her descendents and mine. They would once again attend the same school of witchcraft and wizardry, just as we had 10 generations before. Now can you thing of anyone in your family that this might be?" she questioned me.   
I had to think for a few seconds before responding, "Aren't the Granger's muggles?"  
"Yes indeed, my dear they are. At least all of them save your tenth cousin, Hermione, that is. You two are the same age, and she already attends Hogwarts," then she said, beaming, "and now you're here."   
Now Dumbledore spoke up. "So you see, Miss McTiernan, that's what the Sorting Hat meant when it told you about another McTiernan girl."   
"Ah yes, the good old Sorting Hat. Doesn't miss a beat that one." My, ok well I'm just going to call her my grandmother cause it's just easier, said. Then looking at Dumbledore and myself, asked, "Now, what else do we need to discuss?"  
"Well, the Sorting Hat also spoke of a prophecy that would be set in motion when I arrived at Hogwarts. What sort of a prophecy was it referring to?" I questioned.   
The look on her face turned slightly grave. "Well I expect your parents have told you about Voldermort, as well as the Boy-Who-Lived that brought about his downfall?" I nodded. "Yes, well, Marie had visions about this as well. She saw all the terrible things Voldermort did; all the people he killed. She even saw Harry's mother being murdered in order to try and save him. When Voldermort tried to kill Harry, you know, it backfired and he was annihilated. She saw different events in Harry's life, such as coming to Hogwarts and befriending a certain 10th cousin of yours." She said to me, with a twinkle like Dumbledore's in her eyes.   
"So you mean _my_ cousin is friends with _the_ Boy-Who-Lived?!" I asked with quite a bit of excitement in my voice. They nodded, and I replied, "That is so flipping awesome!"   
"Yes, my dear, it is – er – "flipping awesome" as you might say." She said giving me a slightly amused, slightly confused look. "Voldermort has tried to come back to power, but has not been able to, thanks to Harry, Hermione, and a few friends of theirs." With a sly look to Dumbledore, she continued. "Now in the end, it will come down to either Harry or Voldermort. That's where the prophecy concerning you comes in.   
"Marie saw that you would be coming to Hogwarts one day. This would start many things in motion. You would meet up with your cousin, and of course befriend Harry, as well as some of his other friends. But you would also catch the eye of a boy, descendent from another powerful family.   
"At one point in time, the McTiernans and the Malfoys had been great friends. For many centuries and generations we got along. Around the same time Hogwarts was being formed, a Malfoy boy and a McTiernan girl fell in love. The problem was, the boy was already betrothed to a relative of Salazar Slytherin.   
"Now because Slytherin was so powerful, the Malfoys dared not to upset him, and so sent the boy far away from our dear girl. He had to marry the Slytherin girl because of his family's cowardice.   
"Upon loosing her love, our McTiernan girl started wasting away. She died at the tender age of 18. But before her death, she bound her soul eternally to that of the Malfoy boy's. She said one day, a love like theirs would be shared between another Malfoy and McTiernan. Marie saw in many of her visions of you, a boy with white blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. Only one family has those two very distinctive features, and that's the Malfoys."   
_White blonde hair and ice blue eyes_...My mind wandered back to my dream..._could that be the boy?_   
"Marie knew that you would two would be together, and in doing so, help bring about the destruction of the Dark Lord, Salazar Slytherin's heir. Many things will have to have to take place for it to happen however. The first two have already happened." I gave her a quizzical look. "You moving to England and attending Hogwarts, and being sorted into Gryffindor with your cousin." I nodded in understanding. "You still have to meet your cousin, of course, as well as Harry and the Weasleys."   
"Weasley's?" I asked.   
"Oh of course, I forgot you don't know them." Turning to my mother, she then said, "You remember the Weasley's, don't you Piper?"   
My mother was taken aback at first, being finally brought into the conversation, but managed to reply, "Yes, I remember them quite well. Ron is around the same age as Sarah, isn't he?"   
This time Dumbledore spoke up. "Yes Mr. Ronald Weasley is very good friends with Harry and Hermione. Also the youngest of the Weasley boys. Six of them you know. Poor Ginny is the only girl, and the youngest as well."  
"My, Arthur and Molly were quite productive!" My grandmother mused. "But back to business. The Weasleys are also a very old wizarding family. Purebloods as well. You'll know them immediately by the color of their hair. Very red. Every last one of them. They too are very old friends of our family. So I think you should get along famously.  
"But as I said, many things must happen before yours and the Malfoy boy's union shall help bring about the demise of Voldermort. But now is not the time to discuss such things." She said with a tone of finality in her voice.   
"Ah, well I see the rest of the McTiernans have arrived. Good, good." Dumbledore spoke. I had to let another gasp escape my lips when I viewed the sight around me. I had been so preoccupied by the conversation, I had yet to notice that every portrait frame had become filled with people. Everyone looked similar. The McTiernans didn't have just one trait to them, but you always knew who they were. The witches and wizards around me had brown hair of many different shades. There were a few blondes among the group as well. There were brown eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, hazel eyes. I think I even saw a few amber eyes in there too. There were countless generations of McTiernans surrounding us.   
"Well, my dear family, here is the girl I've told you so much about. This is my 7-greats-grandaughter, Sarah Elizabeth McTiernan."

* * *

Dun-da-da-duh! Um yeah sorry about that...anyways, there was chapter 5! If there's any mistakes or what not, I'm sorry. I just don't feel like reading through it again, cause I'm tired, and it's 1:30 in the a.m. Remember to take a guess at who the character from book 3 was! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! 


	6. Author's Note

Alright, I know that we're not supposed to just do author's notes, but I really need to. If I get in trouble, whatever, it's not really a big deal to me right now. Anyway, I need to tell everyone that I'm going over all the chapters again, and trying to fix the mistakes and all. Plus, I'm going to be reading all 5 books again so that I can remember everything that is of any significance to the stories, characters, and what not.

Also, I'm really sorry that I've taken forever....it's been like 2 weeks or something since I've updated. I'm super sorry about that, but I was really busy with summer school, and I've been busy with other things lately, and have had stuff on my mind.

I'm not making any guarantees about when chapter 6 will be out, but hopefully it shouldn't be too long, cause I read fast, and I don't think I'm going to be too busy...for a little while at least. I'll try to get it out fast though.

Thanks for all your patience!

Sarah a.k.a Draco's Midnight Kiss


End file.
